The present invention relates generally to construction apparatus, and more particularly to construction apparatus used for positioning column base brackets, for positioning hold down plates used to position anchor bolts for steel beams, for positioning rebar or bolts, for constructing brick or block walls and columns, and for positioning concrete forms.
An adjustable foundation locating device is disclosed in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,134, issued on Jun. 12, 1990 This device is used to position or locate forms and trenches needed for pouring concrete foundations. The device uses sleeve members which slide back and forth along elongated members supported by stakes. Strings are attached to the sleeve members and used to locate forms and trenches. However, there is a need for other apparatus or devices which may be used for construction work.